


使幸福之杯满溢

by Lynch (Lynchaos)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchaos/pseuds/Lynch
Summary: 幸福のさかずきが満たされて





	使幸福之杯满溢

**Author's Note:**

> 20170924  
> *断章取义/擅自解读/私设&捏造注意  
> *该迦勒底由于特殊设定，没有触发幕间剧情  
> *完成时期较早，存在与官方设定不符的情节

　　一

　　

　　地点是偶尔会为了搜集魔术式需要的素材而周回的已修复特异点。

　　在远离城镇的荒野，山谷间的森林里。

　　玛修和立香一向喜欢这里所在的季节：白天看得到深远的青空和薄云，夜晚则有璀璨星空和投下清辉的旧日月亮，落叶林也还苍翠得刚刚好。

　　拜访的当地时间是夜间。虽然多少会对行动造成影响，但既然是为了狩猎，猎物自然是在足以应付的范围内越多越好。

　　话虽如此，在这里遇到的奇美拉的数量也有些过于令人疲劳了。

　　“——果然这里有些不对劲哪。”

　　阿拉什一面挥动赤色大弓切断面前野兽的最后一息，一面自言自语似地说着。

　　藤丸立香点了点头。的确从刚才开始，几乎可以称得上是源源不断现身的猛兽都是从山谷的同一侧出现的。大概是有巢穴之类的在那边吧。但通常来说，只要人还没侵入它们的领地，这些夜行性的兽类是会躲向与光源相反的方向才对。

　　“怎么样？”阿拉什扯了扯有些污损的肩甲，朝立香望了过来，“虽然只有我们两个，不去确认情况就放着不管也不行啊。”

　　“确实。那就——去看看吧。”

　　——于是，追着野兽们来时的足迹，立香和阿拉什翻越了山脊。

　　

　　异变就发生在另一侧山谷的景色展露在视野中的瞬间。

　　在察觉到气息的同时，就意识到对方也已经发现了这边。担任这次狩猎行动支援的罗曼医生的声音也十分应景地响了起来。

　　“等……等一下！这是从者反应！在你们前方有影从者！距离三百——不、二百米，还在接近中！”

　　立香和阿拉什对视一眼，立刻开始全速脱离。

　　一面掩护着立香在树林间穿行躲避攻击，阿拉什看似无心地瞄准目标，张弓，将箭射出。在将手指搭上、再次拉开弓弦的同时，指间便又出现新的以魔力凝成的箭簇。

　　如此循环往复，每次射出约二十支箭矢，切实地削减着影从者的力量。

　　但在当下，也只是能抵御攻击、稍微拖慢对方接近的速度的程度而已。

　　从攻击模式来看，多少已经可以辨认出那名影从者的原型了。

　　是无论攻击还是耐力都相当出色的从者。虽然还未曾到访这所迦勒底，也在资料库中见过它的战斗数据。

　　即便作为影从者无法使用宝具，在这种阿拉什需要随时顾忌敏捷有限的御主的情况下，毫无疑问是两人这边处于下风。

　　比起在现场的立香和阿拉什两人，远在迦勒底的罗曼医生还要更慌乱一些。

　　“啊哇哇——怎么办？！你们两个、撑得到这边派增援吗！”

　　“——看来不行啊。我姑且不论，这样下去master的体力很成问题。”

　　的确，从刚才开始就要紧紧跟着阿拉什在森林里和对方尽量拉开距离，体力只能算得上平均水平的立香如今已经气喘吁吁、两膝发软，万幸大半的攻击都由阿拉什挡下，所受的只有来自树枝杂草的擦伤而已。

　　“所以都说只有你们两个人去太冒险了！明明合作训练什么的用模拟战斗也可以啊！”

　　“没办法，这是特殊情况啦。”阿拉什面不改色地说道。“不过……也确实差不多要到极限了。”

　　立香追着阿拉什在林中的开阔地停了下来。

　　似乎意识到是被有意引到了这里，对面的追击也一时停止了。从气息判断，是谨慎地徘徊在树木的后方。

　　“喂喂，那种藏法对我来说可是完全没用的哦？”

　　阿拉什张起了弓，箭矢的尖端跟着立香看不到的敌人微微移动着。

　　随后，他向立香搭话了。

　　“立香，随时都可以发动宝具。”

　　除掉之前为修复损耗而使用的两条，令咒还剩下一划。

　　“把最后一条令咒用来强化我。照眼下这样子，只要来一发那个就能解决了。

　　“那之后，请立刻开始准备转移。……在其他敌人出现之前啊。”

　　立香微微睁大了眼睛。

　　说起阿拉什的宝具的话——

　　“那个不是只能使用一次的……？！”

　　“啊啊，在这里只要一次就够了。”

　　“对影从者？！”

　　“嗯？是啊。”

　　“可是，不是说要到危急关头才——明明对面只是影从者而已！？”

　　“喂喂，被杂兵杀掉还是被boss杀掉都一样是死不是吗？你要是在这里出了意外才是真的万事休矣啦。”

　　“——”

　　“……什么啊，用不着担心。以迦勒底的系统而言，我是不会那么轻易消失的啦。”

　　“——那之后就交给我！”

　　传来医生急匆匆的插话声。

　　“只要把残存的灵基一起转移就可以了吧？……啊，总之要注意留下一点哦？不可以全部烧光哦？”

　　“知道了知道了。回到迦勒底之后的修复，就交给master了。”

　　一次头也没回过，阿拉什如此说完，背对立香再次架起了弓。

　　立香用力眨掉混进酸涩眼中的汗水，在有些模糊、稍微染着血色的视野中紧盯着那个仿佛在夸示自身觉悟的后背。

　　在这里反驳、抵抗是没用的。如果屈服于感伤，恐怕只会引发更糟的结局。

　　正因为深知如此，才更加不甘心。

　　“……以令咒命之，”

　　立香张开干燥的嘴唇，催促枯涸的喉咙发出声音。

　　“——弓兵阿拉什，全力消灭敌人！”

　　

　　

　　二

　　

　　第六特异点解决之后的休整期比预想中还要长上许多。

　　虽说是休整期，在其他职员们都忙于为下一个特异点做准备时，就算是世上最后一名master也没有一直休息的道理。

　　真正能算得上是假期的只有最初的一周。一直睡到午后才起床，用脸颊蹭着芙君头顶的绒毛窝在休息室的沙发里眺望雪山，和玛修在迦勒底内部边散步边给英灵们分发点心之类的好日子一下子就过完了。

　　而在恢复到魔术训练和资源收集的重复日常之后，立香也不知不觉间进入了懈怠期。在由于进行顺利而提早结束了工作的某天，玛修一脸慈爱地望着把脸埋进不满地挣扎着的芙君绒毛嘟囔着无聊的立香。

　　“前辈，要不要试试看召唤新从者转换心情？这次回来之后，还没有进行过吧？”

　　立香立刻坐直了身体。

　　“可以吗？！”

　　“诶、啊，最近也稍微积存下了一些资源不是吗？”

　　“说得也是。不过，比起召唤新从者——”

　　

　　在这所迦勒底有着叫做“灵基保管室”的设施。

　　简而言之，那是用来保存已经召唤成功但暂时不打算契约的从者灵基的附属系统。

　　“虽说以迦勒底如今的英灵系统，给三百骑以内的英灵提供魔力不成问题。但相应的魔术材料就没那么多了……并且，同时使役过多的从者对御主——就是立香你，也会产生精神上的负担。”

　　在立香和玛修说明了想使用保管室的来意之后，达芬奇酱尽责地进行了解说。

　　“毕竟你也不想连午休都在补习世界史和各地神话吧？”

　　“确实，那个还是饶了我吧……”

　　“所以呢，就把响应了迦勒底的呼唤，但暂时派不上用场——嘛，这样说好像有点过分呢。不过实际上就是那样——的从者以灵基数据的方式保存，等到需要的时候再进行契约，我认为是十分现实的做法。立香君你还是第一次使用这个系统吧？”

　　达芬奇酱露出了坏心眼的笑容。

　　“没关系没关系，不会痛的啦。”

　　“还要痛的话是怎样……”

　　契约名单综合了玛修和立香的意见，再加上达芬奇酱根据现存资源的评估才最终确定下来。契约本身倒是随时都能进行，因此在决定之后，三人就事不宜迟地来到了灵基保管室。

　　“……这里就是保管室？”

　　立香把头探进房间，有些疑惑地问。

　　“总感觉，好空啊……也没有像是保存的容器之类的东西……”

　　“不不、虽说是‘保管室’，也只是以数据形式储存着灵基模式而已啦。要说的话，只是用来和已经符合降灵条件的英灵正式契约而已，多余的设置就不需要了。……还是说要更隆重一点才好？”

　　达芬奇酱思索着歪起了头。

　　实际上，眼前的房间中央就只有供英灵现身的召唤阵和一旁的操作台而已。在房间的一侧甚至安置着好像是没有别处可放才会放在这里的长沙发。

　　沙发上还有着和保管室的寒酸感格格不入的金光闪闪的东西。立香不由叹了口气。

　　“……英雄王？为什么你也在这里？”

　　吉尔伽美什正穿着在迦勒底内时难得一见的全副铠甲坐在那张如今显得有些岌岌可危的沙发一端。

　　“杂种，听说你要和新从者契约？本王亲自拨冗来监督，你有什么不满？”

　　“不不，也没有在不满啦……”

　　立香只好苦笑着安抚一脸不快的英雄王。

　　这位金光闪闪的英雄王由于是最先来到这个迦勒底的数位英灵之一，不知不觉间也已经成了立香作为御主成长至今的导师一样的角色。

　　虽然轻慢的个性实在不是作为导师的好人选，但多亏了那副将万物尽收眼底的高姿态，和一旦开口就会一直说到自己尽兴为止的癖好——不管对立香来说是自愿还是被迫、有用还是没用，都算得上多有受教了。

　　“发什么呆？还不把契约名单给本王过目？”

　　“是是……”

　　近旁的工作人员调出名单的界面，把电子端末交到了他的手里。

　　“……唔？”

　　在浏览的中途，英雄王皱起了眉。

　　……果然被发现了吗。立香有些心虚地移开了视线。

　　“这家伙为什么会在名单里？早就召唤成功到现在才想起来要契约是怎么回事。难道你这杂种还嫌archer不够用吗？”

　　“那是……嘛，因为在特异点实际见过之后，稍微有点在意来着……”

　　“……那个笨蛋一样的宝具的事吗。”

　　“嗯……？难道说英雄王知道阿拉什的事情？”

　　“啊啊。姑且哪。——实在是无聊的故事。”

　　“是吗……。”

　　多少算是意料之中的回答，立香只是半心半意地应了一声。

　　不过，意外的是英雄王似乎还打算将这个话题进行下去。

　　“‘这没有一丝伤痕，与病痛无缘的躯体，在射出此箭后便会毁灭’——是这么说的吧。”

　　“嗯？嘛，差不多吧……”

　　英雄王从鼻子里哼了一声。

　　“那个，不就是 **献祭** 吗？”

　　“……哎？”

　　对着一时陷入迷茫的立香，人类最古的王眯细了一双红瞳。

　　“听了还不明白吗？‘那个’不是作为人类死去，而是无垢的人牲！作为神代残渣具象的躯体，最终成为献给神的供物——是这种程度的事啊。”

　　“……”

　　“——哦，很不错的表情嘛。想反驳本王吗？”

　　——那多半是，侮辱。是轻蔑。无论从形式还是结果来看，阿拉什都是怀有救世愿望，并且贯彻始终的英雄。说成是人牲，实在过于——

　　“何来轻蔑？只有其生命有所价值者才有作为祭品的资格。不巧，那家伙也有将自身作为牺牲，‘拯救’民众的意志。这意志正是来源于民众的愿望。——是‘谁都好，请结束这场战争吧’这类不负责任的愿望哪。无论说法如何，那个的本质都和要求牺牲并无差别。这有何值得大惊小怪的？“

　　吉尔伽美什心满意足地盯着露出愕然神情的立香的脸。

　　“只不过，像那样孤伶伶地度过一生、在山顶上独自一人结束生命，着实可谓醉狂。”

　　“……孤伶伶？”

　　“——啊啊，还没听说吗。嘛，怎样都好。无论如何，那也不是能容许你插嘴的事。

　　“难以接受吗？别犯傻了，蠢货。那家伙就是此种性质的英灵，想改变那个才是异想天开。”

　　“哦……”

　　“蠢货，那是什么反应？就算是你这种蠢材，如今也该学会怎么和不能相容的从者相处了吧。”

　　“竟然连续说了三次蠢……”

　　立香不禁呆然说道。英雄王又一次嗤之以鼻。

　　“少啰唆。就把‘那个’当作是有此种癖好来看待便是。

　　“虽然性能不如本王，作为弓手的‘概念’倒是一流的哪。

　　“本人想必也对其生涯毫无懊恨。你就放心大胆地使用吧。”

　　

　　

　　三

　　

　　以累积至今的切身经验为参考，立香养成了尽量避免带着先入为主的观念接触英灵的习惯。

　　或许是由于英灵系统本身的缘故，实际召唤到的从者与传说、记载不符的情况异常的多。而传说本身也常常会有诸说并存的状况，事先存在的印象反倒会引发种种麻烦。

　　就因为这样，甚至得到过达芬奇酱“幸好立香君是不怎么读书的孩子呢！”这种不知是夸奖还是挖苦的评价。

　　此外，对英雄王无论别人想不想听都会擅自发表意见的作风也已经习惯了。

　　而问题就在于——主观评价姑且不论，对于事实的说明，这个人是绝对不会出错的这点吧。

　　这次的情况是已经在特异点事先进行过了接触。但由于阿拉什初次回应迦勒底的召唤、并被保存了灵基模式时，座上还没有第六特异点的情报，通过保管室系统显现的阿拉什并没有关于那个特异点的记忆。

　　虽然在契约之后就为了让他明白如今迦勒底的进度而说明了特异点的情况，也只是被说着“啊啊，的确是我的风格”而一笑置之了。

　　这样一来，即使有想要追问的事也无法问出口。毕竟在此处现身的阿拉什，与曾在特异点见过的阿拉什在种种意义上都可以算是不同的个体了。

　　不过，随着之后进行的直接召唤，也有几位持有特异点记忆的新英灵来到了迦勒底。

　　想着至少还可以向哈桑中理应有些因缘的静谧打听看看，却最终连这也误算了。

　　她似乎没能持有第六特异点以外，与阿拉什有所交集的召唤经历的记忆。

　　“十分抱歉，我只在特异点和这个迦勒底见过那位大人……”

　　静谧带着仿佛在问“怎么了吗”的表情偏过头。

　　“但是，那位大人的传说，即使是生前我也是知道的。”

　　——就像这样，有些意外地从静谧那里学到了唱着阿拉什传说的歌谣。

　　所唱着的内容，大半是已经知道的不同传说的重叠部分。

　　站在山顶上，放出令世人震惊的一箭，结束了战争的阿拉什。

　　只是，果然还是对除此之外的部分也感到在意。

　　“——孤独的战士”，那首歌谣中如此唱到。

　　这与曾在吉尔伽美什王那里听到的暴言是吻合的。

　　可既然是传说，也就意味着是经由众多的他人之口成立的评价。

　　其中也必然带有传承者一厢情愿的看法，因此无法断言那就是真实。

　　无论怎么看，阿拉什都不是难以接近的类型。不如说是比大多数个性鲜明的英灵都更加亲切吧。虽然似乎擅长独自行动，但并不排斥和大家待在一起，也不会拒绝别人的亲近。

　　就比如，像现在这样被立香缠着不放，也没有显露出不耐烦的表情。

　　“——那只是做了应该做的事而已。没什么值得惊讶的吧？所谓的英雄，就是这种东西啦。”

　　因为有各种各样想问的事，趁着午休时间，立香在午餐之后从食堂跟着阿拉什来到了他的房间。

　　立香心不在焉地喝着带来的咖啡，坐在床脚看着抱着弓盘坐在地毯上的阿拉什。

　　英灵们的武器本质上都是以灵力形成，即使受到污损，只要重新实体化就会回到原本的状态，但会像这样亲手擦拭、修整武器的英灵也不在少数。要说的话，那大概是调整心境、让自己作好战斗准备的仪式一类的事吧。

　　一面用拇指和食指的关节捋过弓弦确认弦的状态，阿拉什回答道。

　　“应该说是被选中了？正巧是我？的感觉吧。因为没有其他办得到的人啊。这种事，也不可能交给王去做。话虽如此，那也是自愿的啦。以一条命换来拯救眼前世界的结果，不管怎么想都不算吃亏吧？所以，嘛？”

　　“那样说的话，如果当时有其他人也做得到，就可以让他去做吗？”

　　“唔唔……那个，稍微也有点不同啊……”阿拉什暂时停下手上的动作，有些犯难地歪起了头。“就比如说……是啊，以一条命换一条命，就结果而言不会有任何改变。”

　　“那是……”

　　“也就是说，假如要另一个人来代替我。这是不必要的事。”

　　“不必要？”

　　“是啊。既然我做得到，由我来干就好了。”

　　……回答和问题对不上。

　　不仅如此，如果把假设颠倒过来，恐怕这个人还会经由同样的结论得到相反的答案吧。如果说以某人的命换取某个人的命是不必要的事，那么在一定需要牺牲“某人”的时候，只要那个人是自己就没问题了吗？

　　努力压下心中涌起的违和感，立香多少有些小心翼翼地问。

　　“……是什么感觉？”

　　——在决定亲手拉动那张弓，射出终结自己生命的箭矢时。

　　如果说不曾犹豫，那么是否对死亡这件事，或多或少产生过恐惧。如果没有后悔，又是否曾稍许地感到遗憾。

　　“嘛，没什么印象啊。”

　　阿拉什只简短地答到。

　　“那算什么啊……”

　　“因为那是自然而然地去做了的事啊。要是说高昂感的话，多半有吧。其他的就……”

　　“没有遗憾，吗……”

　　“那又怎么了？说起来，今天小哥你好像比平时还要粘人啊。”

　　这话大概有一半是真的在抱怨吧。毕竟分配给英灵的个室空间有限，多一个人虽然不至于拥挤，也会觉得碍手碍脚。

　　虽然碍手碍脚，也没有直接让立香回去就是了。

　　立香握紧了手里的马克杯。

　　“……那样的话，为什么会回应召唤？”

　　“为什么的……嘛，立香你们不是在拯救世界吗？你们在做的那件事，和我的性格很合。”

　　阿拉什理所当然地说了。

　　“无论召唤多少次，我都会来的啦。大概就是那个，叫做本性的东西吧。毕竟是以那种形式进入英灵座的嘛。”

　　“不对不对……除了迦勒底和特异点的圣杯，还有过其他形式的召唤吧？之前说过的吧？有过女性的御主来着……”

　　“嗯？嗯，是吧……”

　　“是在说 **愿望** 的问题啊……。既然会回应圣杯战争的那种圣杯的召唤，如果不是因为有什么遗憾——。”

　　似乎在思索该如何回答，阿拉什稍作犹豫。

　　“ **那个** 圣杯，可不是什么拿到手就能得偿所愿的宝物啊……。因为那东西的性质，无论正确还是错误使用都只会变成大麻烦。不过……嘛，如果只是普通的 **能许愿** 的话。就用在应当使用的地方吧。根据眼前的情况。”

　　“具体像是……”

　　“——身陷痛苦的人哪里都有。如果是单纯的满愿杯，无论多少个也不够用吧？毕竟不存在能一次就拯救所有人的愿望啊。”

　　“也就是说，即使能拿到圣杯也没有要自己使用的打算吗？”

　　“既然是以我的意志决定使用方法，不就是自己使用吗？……虽然这也只能是假设啦。”

　　“可是，那等于说是为了少数人，而且是自己以外的人……”

　　“哈哈！是个不像你会问的问题啊。”

　　那不是惊讶，也不是轻蔑的语气。

　　对立香来说，这确实并非本意。但如果不这么问，恐怕无法得到像样的回答——不知为何，有着这种预感。

　　阿拉什已经将弓弦校好，开始用软布擦拭着赤红的弓身，一边头也不抬地回答了下去。

　　“生命这东西，可是没有价值高低之分的。无论多数还是少数，没有哪个渴望得救的人是不该获救的。……而且啊，”眼前的英灵少许地露出了怀念的神情，“就算不能赢得圣杯，至少能帮到呼唤我的那个master——即使是这仅仅一个人也好啊。虽然不能救助所有人，也总好过一个也不帮吧？”

　　的确是那样没错。立香也同意那种说法。

　　但当说出这话的人是阿拉什时，其中便有了决定性的欠缺。

　　每个人、每条生命都是宝贵的。无论本国还是邻国的民众，无论偶遇的旅人还是初次见面的村民。大家所有人，一个一个的生命，都是值得守护、拯救之物。

　　可是，在那“每个人”之中，似乎并不包含阿拉什自身。

　　正当那份违和感逐渐变成了这种疑虑的时候。

　　“——好了“

　　阿拉什吐了口气，有些突兀地握着红弓站起身来。

　　“差不多该去完成今天份的训练了。那我就先走一步啦，立香。”

　　“等……等一下！话还没——”

　　“哎呀……”

　　阿拉什低头看了一眼被抓住的衣服下摆，感到为难似的挠了挠鼻尖，露出一个笑容。

　　“下次，下次再说啦。”

　　“……”

　　“唔，对了。来到这里之后，我还没和master一起进行过灵子转移啊——”

　　阿拉什朝立香看了过来。

　　一瞬间。

　　强烈的「被看穿」的「感触」刺穿脑髓。不禁稍微缩起了肩膀。

　　对立香稍许显露出的动摇不置一词，阿拉什继续说了下去。

　　“作为磨合，在正式战斗前也有必要至少进行一次吧。虽然还去不了新的特异点，狩猎之类的倒是随时都行。不如就明天怎么样？”

　　“……我和阿拉什？”

　　“是啊。”

　　“两个人？”

　　“嗯？要是只有我在觉得不放心的话，叫上其他从者也——”

　　“——那就这么决定了！明天！”

　　立香匆匆忙忙地打断了阿拉什。

　　

　　

　　四

　　

　　而那时乘着气势做出的约定，竟然会变成这种结果。

　　不仅因为疲于应付大批怪物而没能好好说上话，甚至还遭遇了影从者，被迫使用了那个宝具。

　　虽然很想归咎于阴差阳错，实际上却无法这么做。

　　要说为什么的话。

　　“确实我记得，阿拉什的千里眼是看得到对面人的内心和一部分未来的吧……”

　　立香为了不对上视线而盯着手背上令咒消失后留下的残红，尽量用平稳的语气问道。

　　视线前方的余光里，刚刚修复完毕、重新实体化的阿拉什正活动着手臂确认身体状况。

　　“嘛，只是一点点的话。”

　　立香抬起头。

　　“……我想问的事，都知道？”

　　“姑且算是知道。”

　　“……”

　　阿拉什有些感到没辙似的叹了口气。

　　“立香。你似乎对这个千里眼有什么误解哪。”

　　“……”

　　“实际存在的东西……既存事实和记忆这类的，无论有没有去看都在那里。可是心情啦、念头啦，稍微往后一点的未来啦，这种东西。只要还没表露出来、还没发生，就和不存在同然。

　　“对已经存在的事实，即使看到也改变不了；对不存在的东西，就更加什么也不能做。要对那个发表评论当然可以，但是，交流的顺序本身也是很重要的啊。本来，像是看得到内心这种事就已经很不礼貌了吧？如果又没有特别的理由就随便说破对方的内心，对话会进行不下去的。——所以说，虽然有时会决定应对方法，但一般是不会特地对看到的东西作出反应的啦。”

　　“……一直都在看吗？”

　　“也有特意去看，和特意不去看的时候。”

　　“……很辛苦吧。”

　　“要说辛苦的话，你也是彼此彼此吧？要应对整个迦勒底的英灵们的梦境的话……”

　　“……现在是在说阿拉什的事！”

　　立香不知不觉间稍微提高了声音。

　　“啊，是是……”

　　“所以说，如果用那个看到了不好的未来的话……”

　　“那当然只有全力迎击啦。”

　　“不要一脸清爽地说啊！至少可以稍微回避——”

　　“哇啊……别突然那么大声啊。未来这东西，从看到的时候开始就应当是确定下来的啊。不然千里眼什么的不就成了单纯的幻视吗？”

　　“那未来视的意义到底？！”

　　“至少做好心理准备的程度还是做得到的吧？此外，除非以‘看得到’为前提就无法成立的未来也是有的。……而且，我的情况只是稍微往后一点点，朦朦胧胧地看得到。又不是像冠位们的那种，就只能耍耍小聪明而已啦。”

　　“……但遇到影从者之前，是看到了的吧？”

　　“啊啊，看到了。所以全力迎击了。话说回来，想要回避命运的想法本身就有些不可思议呢……”

　　“……”

　　在立香陷入沉默的期间，阿拉什抓了抓头发，露出苦笑。

　　“我说啊，master。你对使用我的宝具抱有疑虑吧？

　　“虽然很感谢你的关心，但那个想法说不定会变成今后战斗的障碍。到了现在，也已经不是能慢慢让你习惯的时期了。所以，就像这样——”

　　阿拉什炫耀似地屈起毫无伤痕残留的手臂。

　　“你看？结果完好无损吧？所以说，至少有迦勒底的系统在就没必要为了使用一两次宝具而——”

　　“——够了”

　　立香猛地站了起来。

　　无法抱怨。

　　那并不是欺骗，只是选择 **正确** 的行动，使未来 **正确** 发展而已。

　　可虽然知道不合道理，此时此刻的愤怒也不是假的。

　　所谓话语无法讲通，说的就是这种状况吧。

　　即使进行对话，从心底无法理解的部分只是不断增加。就算听了解释、意思能明白，也无法认同。

　　所以，已经够了。

　　再讲下去说不定还会发生其他争执，所以在这里就先行撤退——这么想着而赌着气走向门口的途中，又一时停下了脚步。

　　“……刚才的话，”立香按捺着从阿拉什的视线中逃走的冲动，稍微转过身，“有多少是真的？”

　　阿拉什回以一个安稳的笑容。

　　“我可是不怎么说谎的哦？”

　　

　　

　　五

　　

　　——做了极为漫长的梦。

　　虽然漫长，但以某人所经历的全部人生而言，又实在过于短暂了。

　　十九年中所见的是一眼就能望到尽头的狭小世界，以及与其不相称的看不到尽头的战争。

　　在战争中出生，被女神赐予了种种「祝福」，作为战士成长起来。

　　那期间，身边环绕着因战争遭受苦难的人民。由于被寻求了保护，而理所当然地将自身放在了守护的立场上。

　　那么，正因为眼前的都是守护的对象，到最后都独自一人也是理所当然的。

　　不接近。

　　不作评判。

　　不将自身纳入任何一方。

　　如果不这么做是无法正确地实现守护这一行为的。

　　一旦建立了必要以上的关系，自身的使命就会和他人的幸福发生冲突。

　　当然，那并不是特意回避……只是，不存在追求的理由，也没有能够对等看待的对象。同时，也觉得即使 **没有** 也没什么。 **没有** 的情况更好。所以，从结果来看就是那样了。

　　并且，只要一天不放弃守护的愿望，就还会如此继续下去吧。

　　

　　最后，成为终点的是独自一人登上的山顶。

　　将划破天空、割裂大地、毁灭自身的箭放出。

　　经过了正午。黄昏降临，夜晚到来了。第二日的清晨到来了。

　　和平到来了。

　　而终于开始对自己是用着谁的眼睛在看这件事产生疑问时，察觉到了眼前的身影。

　　阿拉什·卡曼其尔所穿的并不是在迦勒底显现时的武装，而是更加简洁、既不事装饰也无防御力，仅仅给人以盖在供品上的遮布印象的服饰。

　　——身着丧服的阿拉什眺望着箭矢远去的方向。

　　“看吧！这就是我的愿望实现的景象。”他说道。

　　被犁具而非战车切开的土地。为琐事而非大义争执的人们。因和解而非征服展露的笑容。

　　不是伴随着血与金属，而是草木和露水气息升起的朝阳。

　　尽管一次也没能亲眼看到，却在梦中无数次见过的这番景象，的确曾是经由自己之手而实现的。名为阿拉什的弓手，其一生中的其余一切都是为了最终做成的这件事。

　　——我的愿望早在那时，就已经充分达成了。

　　“——因此，只有并不曾后悔……不如说是深感光荣这点，还请尽管放心啊。”

　　穿着陌生的白衣的阿拉什，露出立香已经看惯了的笑容。

　　“不过，总觉得有点过意不去啊。

　　“明明你光是为了修复人理的工作就已经很磨耗精力了，还要为我这类三流英灵挂心——什么的，嘛，虽然我是很感谢啦。”

　　——没有那种事。

　　不需要道歉。

　　反倒是我……

　　虽然内心焦灼地否认着，但无法回答。

　　因为这里是他人的梦境，不存在立香能够使用的喉舌。

　　所能做的只不过是用同样本应不存在的眼睛看着，用不存在的耳朵听着。

　　既像是没有在看向任何东西，又仿佛对一切都加以注目的阿拉什，朝不存在于此处的立香的方向转过了视线。

　　包括立香的心情在内，这片视野中，恐怕一切对他来说都近如咫尺吧。

　　“不管是我的事也好，其他英雄们的事也好。

　　“这种事，你应该早就已经看够了吧。”

　　仅仅是确信着自己的声音能够传达而预言着。

　　“可是，无论是谁都有应尽之事。有不得不做的选择。

　　“今后，立香你也还将目睹更多、更加痛苦，无法阻止和无可挽回的牺牲。

　　“你一定直到最后都无法习惯，直到最后都会感到愤怒和悲伤。

　　“尽管如此，也请以自己的双眼见证到最后。

　　“即使不赞同，也承认那份荣光吧。”

　　

　　

　　六

　　

　　视野里是一片雪白。

　　一时有些困惑于自己身在何处，不过很快就回过神来。

　　在没有窗户的个室里作为照明，早晨也兼做唤醒的一环，天花板上的顶灯如常地亮了起来。

　　呼吸不畅。喉咙里像是结了硬块，心跳的感觉也有些异样。也像是通了宵，脑袋昏昏沉沉。

　　像这样观看英灵的梦境已经不是第一次了。通常来说，醒来时会觉得头痛，偶尔还会像被揍了一顿那样浑身酸痛。以这标准来看，这次反倒还算好的。

　　要从过于鲜明的梦的影响中恢复，还需要一点时间。

　　为了清醒过来用力地揉搓着脸颊。无论眼眶还是嘴角都十分干爽，只有心情如同浸透了雨水，湿漉漉的沉得要命。

　　“太狡猾了……”

　　立香翻了个身，用力把脸埋进枕头。

　　果然就像那位大英雄所说，被看破心思是一回事，尚未开口就被回答又是另一回事。

　　非常不甘心。

　　因为什么都没做，今后或许也什么都做不到而感到不甘心。

　　他一定是因为知道了这份不甘心，才会特意加以解释，想要自己安心吧。

　　就结果而言，无论是想要做些什么的立香，还是想要立香安心的阿拉什，都只不过是迎来了共同的失败而已。

　　“……不去道歉不行啊。”

　　立香长长地叹了口气，拖着仍然感到疲劳的身体恋恋不舍地离开被窝。

　　

　　大约一年前的此时，在战斗中受伤的英灵还需要在回到迦勒底之后接受医疗部门的统一治疗。一开始对魔术毫无概念，但最近的立香也已经成长到了可以独力为英灵进行灵基修复的程度。当有英灵这样要求时，立香就会自己动手。不过，在那之后保险起见还是要到治疗室由医生亲自做检查。

　　昨天虽然一时气愤丢下阿拉什走掉了，那之后也有好好请玛修叮嘱他今早在治疗室会合。现在差不多正是医疗部门开始工作的时候。立香换好工作服，有些忐忑地走向治疗室。

　　穿过最近由于休整期而一直飘散着平和气氛的环状走廊，在亮着表示“止步”的红灯的诊疗室前，立香朝刚显现不久的奥兹曼迪亚斯打了招呼。

　　“早上好。法老王也身体不舒服吗？”

　　听到立香这么说，守在门边的法老王露出了有些微妙的表情。

　　“……余在等人。”

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　法老王朝立香瞥了一眼。

　　“如何？”

　　“嗯？”

　　“你也看到了吧？那个宝具。”

　　“……啊啊，是说阿拉什吗？”

　　“此外还能有何人。”

　　“……嗯。”

　　看到了。

　　用这双眼睛，以烙进意识深处的程度，确实地看到了。

　　离弦之箭爆发出足以在视网膜上留下烙印的耀眼光芒。恰如其名，正是流星从地面落向天空般的光景。

　　而这幅光景也如同流星般，仅仅存在了一瞬。

　　箭矢以仅仅一击就摧毁敌方从者灵核的同时，也在树林中凭空开出笔直的空洞。

　　即使是此时，身体深处似乎也仍在为其余波战栗不已。

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯盯着立香的脸。

　　“连那如同余故友般的光芒都有幸得见，还有什么可不满的？”

　　“不，并没有在不满什么的……”

　　“无礼之徒。顶着那张满是遗憾的脸却还想对这太阳之王说谎吗？”

　　“……有那么明显吗？”立香不禁抬手摸了摸自己的嘴角。

　　“若有为难之事，余允许你说来一听。”

　　“——不，该说只是有些在意而已……”

　　这是可以向他人说明的事吗？立香不禁有些犹豫。不过，对面的法老王已经摆出了“还不快说”的表情。

　　“……之前啊，静谧的哈桑小姐唱了阿拉什的歌谣给我听——”

　　“啊啊，那个。已经听过了。”法老王有些不耐烦地摆摆手，“给余简短点说明，从结论开始。”

　　立香叹了口气。

　　“……如果说生前是那样，如今也已经没有孤独下去的必要了啊。”

　　“孤独？孤独有何不可？你难道打算否定余所敬重的勇者的身姿吗？”

　　“……我没那么说。只是，至少想要被当作是同伴吧……”

　　在这座迦勒底的英灵中，不止实在和传说中的英雄、王，就连半神乃至降格显现的神灵也有数人。其中无论是谁，都足以作为并肩而战的伙伴。然而——

　　“说什么蠢话。有同一个目的，为之共同战斗，时而切磋精进，时而欢宴庆祝，还不足以称为同伴吗？”

　　“话是这样说没错。可是……”

　　可能的话，立香更想在“值得依赖”的意义上被当作同伴。到了如今，即使是不怎么可靠的自己，也时常会成为从者们的相谈对象，其中大半的问题也都可以顺利解决。至少这次的事，如果不是擅自决定而是先进行沟通，又或者拜托其他英灵帮忙的话……

　　最终，立香只是转开了话题。

　　“那么，法老王也是同伴吗？”

　　“自不必言。”

　　“嘛，确实法老王和阿拉什相当亲近呢……”

　　“此为余所允许之事。其他人只需俯首接受，心怀感激足矣。余可没有你那种想要‘互相’如何的苛求。余虽常被视作暴君，也并无刁难人的兴趣。”

　　一直注意着立香表情的奥兹曼迪亚斯，在此时短短地叹了口气。

　　“——就姑且给你忠告吧。虽然不知道你想从勇者身上追寻什么……

　　“若有渴求之物，当面向勇者提出便是。身为从者……不，既然是那个阿拉什，他应当随时都会回应你吧。”

　　“不过，希望被反过来抱有执着之类——。”法老王顿了顿，接着稍微偏了偏头。“……唔。这也不能断言啊。”

　　法老王将双手抱在胸前，难得地露出了微笑。不知为何，虽然只有一点，立香悄悄地放心了下来。

　　正在这时，治疗室的门发出轻轻的嗡鸣打开了。

　　阿拉什从房间里走出来，在看到立香之后抬起了手。

　　“哟！Master。法老王的小哥也在啊？”

　　“早上好。……灵基的状况如何？”

　　“没问题。Master的修复很完美哦。”

　　……那个比起修复，说成是重构还比较贴切。不用说出口，这家伙也该读得到吧。立香自暴自弃地想着。果然对面的阿拉什稍微露出了苦笑。

　　丝毫不介意变得有些僵硬的气氛，法老王自然地接过了话头。

　　“勇者啊，此后来小酌一杯如何？黄金的说找到了难得的美酒。”

　　“是吗？……喂喂，现在可还是大清早啊？”

　　“没错！正是余（太阳）之神威开始展露的时刻！”

　　“嘛，虽然我想说的不是那个……”

　　“黄金的还说，只喝啤酒的是不懂体味烈酒之醍醐味的懦夫。”

　　闻言，阿拉什的表情立刻认真了起来。

　　“——唔。这可不能当作没听到啊。”

　　“如何？”

　　“真没办法哪……怎么样，master也要来一起喝一杯吗？”

　　因为听到了意料之外的邀请，立香赶忙摆起了手。

　　“不，我就……”

　　“勇者啊，等一下。这家伙还没成年吧。”

　　“嗯？不是和我差不多年纪的吗？”

　　“那在这个时代就叫做未成年啊。”

　　立香嗯嗯地点起了头。

　　……虽然要说酒的话，也是喝过的。只不过，立香实在没有能够应付得了这两位王的酒宴的自信。

　　“啊啊……是吗，那就没办法了。那我们就先走一步啦？”

　　阿拉什朝立香挥挥手，转身准备顺着走廊离开。

　　“阿拉什！”

　　立香总算回过神来，出声叫住了他。

　　阿拉什停下脚步，朝立香转过身。

　　立香吸了口气，深深地低下头。

　　“……昨天，朝你发火了。对不起。”

　　对面的阿拉什和法老王一起露出了惊讶的表情。

　　“——你这家伙，对勇者……？？”

　　“咦？那个原来是在发火吗？”

　　“是……是吧……”

　　一被反问，立香自己反而手足无措了。见到他这样，阿拉什笑了起来。

　　“哈哈哈，开玩笑的。不如说是我惹你发火了，抱歉啊——嘛，那种事就别介意了。”

　　一边露出微笑，阿拉什用黑色的眼睛静静地望了过来。

　　“从今往后也请多指教啦，master。”

　　“——啊啊。请多指教，阿拉什。”

　　立香尽力回以微笑，随即垂下视线，避开了那对正流露出沉稳笑意的黑色双瞳。

　　

　　

　　（完）

**Author's Note:**

> *标题是来自一句波斯谚语：“要给别人快乐，先让自己的幸福之杯满溢”。


End file.
